Squibtermin
by MAG-Peace
Summary: Harry:the Leader Miranda:the Strategist They both are each others equals They are the real chosen ones even Voldemort had it upside down this whole time and He was cursed with affection because of it Message:People get out of our way...
1. The Beginning Part 1

Most of the characters belong to JKR except Miranda Quantum Physics and things or names you don't recognize from the book or movie

Hope you enjoy and I hope to be able to write some more with your click to the review button

Chapter 1

The Beginning Part 1

Harry was running to his mother in the living room while crying. He came up to his Mother and practically yelled out 'Quantum Stole my toy!' Quantum was behind Harry and said 'No I… DID… NOT!' Lily potter sighed and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Ever since Dumbledore tolled them they had to go in hiding she had been staying with the Quadruplets while James had been on Order and Auror business.

Lily looked around and saw Miranda coming down the stairs at a slow pace and asked her what happened. Miranda looked from Harry to Quantum and said 'Harry is correct I believe.'

And she walked to an armchair and sat down and observed the scene before her. Lily had always been surprised by Harry and Miranda's language skills.

Lily saw Physics coming down the stairs and she said 'Y M 'ave my 'and?' Miranda looked at Physics outraged and said 'I do not have _your_ band Mother bought _me_ it!'

Lily looked hysterical she felt like she was going to pass out and woke up again before she had children and that thought was a new low for her.

'Lily, am I interrupting you?' Lily's head shot up and she saw Dumbledore standing in front of her. Lily said 'No of course not.' Dumbledore nodded his head and said 'Good anyway I brought the lights Spy and he wants to tell you personally about The Prophesy …I guess I will stay with your kids.' Lily saw Severus approaching behind Dumbledore and she gasped. 'You're the lights _spy_?'

Dumbledore smiled and said 'If you will let him explain.' Lily still in shock went to a different room with Severus behind her. Dumbledore looked down at the children and said 'Who can tell me the ABC?'

Physics spoke up and recited 'ABCD…FGHI…KL…NMPO…QRS…UVT…WXY and Z' Dumbledore toke candy out of his pockets and gave it to her then said 'that was a good try. Who can count to ten?' Quantum said '123467910.' Dumbledore nodded his head and throw a piece of candy to Quantum.

He then stared at Harry and said 'What is 1 plus 1?' Harry replied easily to two. He then asked Harry 'What is 4 times 4?' Harry replied with a sixteen hurt he didn't get any candy.

Dumbledore turned to Miranda and asked her what are 5 times 5 and she replied easily with a 25. Dumbledore smiled warmly and toke two more pieces of candy and threw it to Harry and Miranda. Lily came in the room looking stressed with Severus behind her looking down in shame but a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Dumbledore spoke 'Are you okay with telling the rest of the order?' Lily said 'Of course I am.' Dumbledore said 'Good so is the other family.' Lily looked up startled 'What do you mean?' Dumbledore said sadly 'There is another candidate for the position.' Lily felt a little spark of hope come over her as her family isn't the only choose for the chosen ones. 'Ok. I'm not to be at the meeting?'

Dumbledore looked at her and felt sorry. A young woman raising quadruplets while her husband is at war and she has a chance to see him; she can't because of the children. Dumbledore said 'Tell you what you can go if you can get your secret keeper to come.'

Lily replied eagerly 'Peter is able to come.'

Dumbledore confused said 'Peter?' Lily was about to go upstairs to change said 'Yeah James gave me an owl saying that peter was the secret keeper.' Harry said 'I hate him.' Miranda said 'so do, I bro.'

Lily looked at them in surprise then said 'He's your godfather?' Harry replied 'He's a traitor.' Miranda said 'A dirty traitor of a rat.' They both started laughing. Dumbledore was stumped a traitor? He never thought of that but could they be correct? Of course not they are only three and with that Dumbledore started smiling.

Lily got upset and said 'Why?' Harry said 'Why do we get him?' Miranda said 'It just makes us feel…weak?' Lily sighed she knew they would figure it out but at the age of 2? Lily said 'Just be nice.' With that she went upstairs to change and then came downstairs to come get Dumbledore and Severus.

'Honey's' Lily said in a dreamy voice. 'Yes, Mother?' Miranda and Harry said in unison while Quantum and Physics said 'Yeah.' 'Peter, will be here the moment I live through the floo with Albus and Severus. Ok?' Harry said 'Leaving us with the rat?' Miranda continued 'Nice to know how much you care.'

Lily just shook her head and left with her companies and the next second like Lily said Peter came through the fireplace.

Severus was nervous as the meeting started.

1 because Lily was wearing a beautiful dress

2 because she forgave him

3 because today was the day to finally reveal him to the rest of the order

4 James Potter would be next to Lily

5 because the Dark Lord had a spy named wormtail

'Ladies and Gentlemen's I herby call this meeting started.' Dumbledore stated and many people gasped because that was the sentence that if anybody where to say any part of the meeting they and the person they said it to would die.

'Today we will discus a prophecy that tells us how to get rid of the Dark Lord,' Dumbledore started, 'This prophecy speaks of two twins that have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. I can't go into specifics but if Voldemort knows the rest of The Prophesy it would be devastating.'

Dumbledore continued 'I think I know who the families are and they have been in hiding since I've found out about The Prophesy and the would like for you to know who they are the Potter's stand up and the Longbottoms stand up.' The Potter's stood but nobody could see the Longbottoms. Then Augustus Longbottom called out 'They are both sick at their house Albus.' Dumbledore said 'Very well. I would like for all of you to meet are newest member Severus Snape.'

Most people that have known Severus were surprised.

The rest of the meeting went on with different tactics of using the twins to kill the Dark Lord then to throwing a party and not inviting Voldemort-Which was suggested by Sirius Black.

When the meeting finished Dumbledore called for the Potter's to follow him. James spoke and said 'What's wrong?' Dumbledore said 'I think I know who the prophesized children are.' Lily said 'Who?' Dumbledore said 'Quantum and Physics.' James said 'How can you know it's them?' Dumbledore signed sadly 'The medical reports came in and I can assure you it's not Harry and Miranda.'

Lily felt a pang of guilt. James looked down at her and tried to soothe her but it wasn't working. She said 'what do we do know?' Dumbledore said 'Look after Quantum and Physics meaning show them a lot of love.' James said 'What about Harry and Miranda.' Dumbledore replied 'I didn't say anything about them so raise them the way you want to.'

Lily felt disgusted and said 'I will not give Quantum and Physics more love then Harry and Miranda. I will give them all equal love.' Dumbledore shook his head sadly and said 'If you don't give enough love to them then they will go to the dark side.' James sat up and said 'I demand to here the prophecy…but may I tell my friends?'

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and said 'I suppose you can.' James walked over to the fireplace in the room and grabbed a hand full of flow powder and shouted 'Godric Hollow' Peter came to the fire and was covered in sweat he said 'Hey James.' James nodded and said 'Listen to me! Do not let Quantum and Physics come to any harm and if Voldemort or a death eater decides to take them they will go to the dark side and we will lose this war. Okay?' Peter had a weird smile on his face and said 'what ever you say James, what ever you say.'

James was confused by what happened but he tolled his other friends but as he went back to Dumbledore and Lily someone started talking through the floo. 'We have a ton of death eaters at our house! We need Back…'

A/N

Who need's back up?

What's up with Petigrew?

What is wrong with Harry and Miranda?

Why hasn't there been an attack on Godric Hollow?

Is Peter evil? Is Peter a worm? And is he Wormtail?

What will Voldemort do if he learns that new piece of information?

Was James stupid for telling his friends? Why did Dumbledore say yes to tell his friends? Am I getting you mad annoyed or sad?

Is this story the worst story of its generation or is it the greatest? If it's horrible is pandemonium going to break out?

This and many more will be tolled in later chapters by you and me!

Bye for now and I hope to hear from all of you in your reviews!


	2. The Beginning Part 2

A/N

JKR world except some unfamiliar things or characters

Second chapter as promised it was siriusly bothering me…Is Sirius going to be in this chapter? I don't know…no, I really don't know. Then why bring up the question? I don't know 'cause I'm bored? Well on with the story

Chapter 2

The beginning Part 2

'My Master my Lord great news…' Wormtail whispered in a cowardly voice. Voldemort stared at the man kneeling to him, disgusted he said 'Speak up Worm!'

Wormtail said louder 'My master my Lord Lily Potter asked me to baby-sit for her!' Voldemort peered down at Wormtail and replied 'Why haven't you told me sooner? I could have had…'

Voldemort was steaming mad 'Crucio Wormtail!' Wormtail's screams could be heard from the front of Riddle Manor. Voldemort contacted the Lestranges and the Rosiers and told them to go to Longbottom Manor. When Wormtail recovered Voldemort told him to go to the Potters.

Peter wasn't having a good day. In fact now he had to baby-sit his godchildren those insufferable brats. Ever since they had seen his Dark Mark they kept calling him a traitorous rat. There ones to talk!

Peter stepped through the fireplace and saw the children he actually liked smiling at him. 'Hi Uncle,' said the one with one front tooth. Peter smiled and said 'Working on your language am I correct Nephew?' Quantum answered 'Yes'

Harry stared at Peter in disgust why didn't there mum believe them? Because they where children?

Peter heard a knock on the door. He started to get worried he went to the door and opened it.

'Master, come in,' he murmured. Voldemort looked irritated why wouldn't I come in? 'Have you put the brats to sleep?' 'No Master,' Peter whispered.

Voldemort walked looking at the walls with disgust. Wormtail led him to the children surprisingly there was four?

'Wormtail, I recall the prophecy insists of two?' Voldemort looked down at Wormtail. 'It does Master,' Wormtail said frightfully.

Voldemort said angrily 'Then why isn't there two?' 'Because the Potters had four children, Master' Wormtail whispered.

'So which ones are the prophesy children,' Voldemort yelled. 'I don't know Master,' Wormtail said. Voldemort wiped out his wand and said 'Curcio.'

Miranda was scared. Prophesy children? She looked at Harry who was also scared. Quantum and Physics were crying knowing today they will die.

Voldemort looked over at them and smirked. 'I will count to three and you all will tell me which one of you it is. 1…2…3.'

'Harry and Miranda,' Quantum and Physics shouted. Voldemort laughed 'Very well then.'

He toke out two ones and pointed it at Harry and Miranda. Harry said 'We aren't Harry and Miranda they are.' Harry pointed to Quantum and Physics.

Voldemort said to Quantum and Physics 'So, you two lied how very clever of you.' Harry carefully takes out his glasses while Miranda carefully undid her Ponytail.

The fire rings. Voldemort says to Wormtail 'Someone is trying to make a fire call.'

When Wormtail comes back he says 'Master the children are Quantum and Physics!' Voldemort turns to Harry and Miranda and says 'Avadea Kadavra'

Wormtail looks confused and said 'Master wait they are a good tool for us the will be powerful if the dark takes them in!' Voldemort wiped around angry and said 'Why didn't you tell me that before!'

Wormtail says 'Master on the bright side you killed the wrong ones.' Voldemort said 'Are they coming?' Wormtail looked confused 'Lily and James? Yes.'

'Go outside tell the Death eaters to leave.' Voldemort commanded. Then pointed his wand to the ceiling and yelled 'Mosamorda!'

'Children? Come with me!' Voldemort yelled. Quantum and Physics were in shock so they decided to follow the stranger. Voldemort walked outside with the children and pointed his wand at the house to yell 'Incendio.'

In the mists of it all Voldemort never realized that Harry and Miranda were breathing.

A/N

I hate cliffhangers…but that doesn't mean I don't like using it on others. HEHEHEHEhe


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'VE LOST THE PASSWORD TO THIS ACCOUNTS EMAIL AND I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT. MY NEW ACCOUNT IS ICEPRINCESSOFDARKNESS. I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF YOU READ THIS BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU STILL REMEMEBER ME ANYWAY MY NEW ACCOUNT IS ALSO UNDER THIS ACCOUNT FAVORITE AUTHOR IT'S EASIER TO GET TO IT THAT WAY.


End file.
